Kindergarten Buddies
by Katz Monster
Summary: All of the younger characters in primary school! And yes, there is sweet adorable kindergarten romance, along with some humour in there as well.


To start, yes I know all the ages are wrong. It is meant to be this way, so don't comment about it. Any way, all of the younger characters in primary school, is there already love blossoming? Yes, yes there is.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon

* * *

"Okay, who wants a piggy back ride?" A 9 year-old boy, with raven hair, wearing a black t-shirt and long light-blue jeans called to the 3 kindergarten students in front of him.

"Oh, me! Me! Me!" Came the enthusiastic cry from all of them. The oldest of the three was a boy, green hair and matching eyes. The youngest, a girl, cobalt-blue hair and sapphire eyes. The other girl had auburn hair and sapphire eyes. All were wearing the standard kindy uniform, blue shorts and pink or aqua shirts (The bluenette wore pink the other two wore aqua).

A red-head with aqua-marine eyes, clad in a yellow singlet-top and short jeans, knelled down, "Okay May, I'll take you and Ash can take Dawn and Drew." She address the brunette.

The raven-haired boy nodded in agreement. He knelled down in front of the boy and the blue-haired girl. May and Drew clambered onto the 9-year-olds backs. "Okay Dawn, I'm going to have to carry you, is that all right?"

"Yes."

Ash held her on his hip with one arm, while the other held onto Drew.

"Hey, let's race." Misty suggested.

"You're on, to the oval." The two of them trudged over to the grassy area.

On the playground equipment, sitting on top of the monkey-bars, a boy with purple hair and onyx eyes saw this and started making his way over to them.

May spotted someone off in the distance. "Misty, Ash, Paul's coming over. He always bullies Dawn for no reason!" She exclaimed.

Ash and Misty looked to each other and nodded, 'Protect Dawn,' they silently agreed.

Ash tightened his grip on the young girl, who was either getting sick from Paul's presence or was blushing because of him.

"What do you want Paul?" Drew asked, from Ash back.

"Too help, Ash can't race like that." He said coolly, to a person twice as tall and, almost twice as old.

Ash looked at Dawn, "Do you want to race with Paul?"

She thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, if he will stop annoying me." She answered.

Paul smirked, "Sure."

They all lined up at the starting line, Ash whistled loudly. A second later a blond girl with hazel eyes, wearing a dark purple t-shirt with an Eevee and black shorts, the same age as Ash and Misty appeared, "You whistled?"

"Yeah, we need a referee." Ash told her, "Think you can do that without calling out your Eevee?"

The girl seemed to be thinking, before she smirked, "Nope. Come on out Silver!" She threw a pokeball into the air, revealing the pokemon inside it as a silver shiny version of your normal Eevee. Dawn and Paul looked t t in amazement, while May and Drew huffed in annoyance.

"You know when I grow up I'm going to catch a shiny pokemon too." Drew said, flicking his fringe; which is yet to be a habit.

"Me too. But it's gonna be a cute Pokemon."

"Can we get this race started already?" Ash asked impatiently.

"Sure, Ready! Set! Swift!" After a single swift star was released from Silver the Eevee, the three racers ran the 100m sprint. At first Misty was in the lead, then Ash gained a second wind, and pushed to the front, way in-front. Paul was lagging, though not as much as everyone expected.

Ash and Misty tied the raced, "Okay you did better than I thought." They said to each other simultaneously, not releasing May or Drew from their backs.

Ignoring the chant of "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" in the background the two 9-year-olds leaned forward so their lips touched. And due to the height advantage he had, Drew was pushed forward too, putting his lips on May's forehead.

When they pulled back a second later, May and Drew were released to do their own thing, sit on the ground with a blush on their face or to turn to the rose bushes near them and get yourself a distraction. The grassy-hair boy pulled off a rose and handed it to a blushing brunette girl, causing a distraction so he could run to the bubblers near the canteen, far away from her.

"Well Silver, I think that went well." The blond said to her shiny Eevee on her shoulder. "They will all be very happy with each other, and probably get married someday." Silver nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tell me what you think in a review!


End file.
